Stain Glass
by MysteryWriter54321
Summary: Patricia makes a window for the house of the year. Starting with the first day Joy left. Will she finish it or will a certain person get in the way of her finishing it? R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Stain Glass **

**By; Mystery **

**Okay children, I made this up and I only OWN THIS. Not the show D: **

**No POV **

She had lost her good friend for a stupid cup.

She had lost the love of her life.

She had been backstabbed and kidnapped.

She had been in great danger.

But no one knew her true self.

All of these things were on Patricia's list to put in the stain glass. The list to put on the house's window.

Trudy knew her work with glass, is breathtaking. So Trudy asked Patricia if she could make the house a window. By the end of the year she decided to do it. So Trudy cleaned out the cellar for her every night to make it.

Patricia said she would stay the summer to make it. So the window can have sun shine through it every day. A promise is a promise. She would never let the house down.

Everyone left, on day one of summer. She knew how it would look. First it would have a golden cup in the middle, and a person over it alone. Above would be a broken heart and a stabbed back. Followed by hands with ropes on them. A shadowy figure would be in the corner with red eyes. To top it off is the eye of Horus.

**This is an intro… I will get more of the characters in later. And the talking more, so please click the review button!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stain Glass **

**By: MysteryWriter54321 **

**Disclaimer: *Stares at empty Jar* I still don't own HoA… I am saving up though :D **

**No POV **

Patricia woke early the last day, before they all had to leave. She knew this was going to be the day that only she and Trudy would be in the house.

But she didn't know what she was in for.

Jerome to, thought it was just going to be Trudy and him. He woke up a few minutes after Patricia; and heard voices from Mick's room.

"Mick, I ummm don't think we can stay together." Mara's voice perked Jerome up.

"Ugh I understand! Just leave me alone Mara!" Mick yelled, thankfully Fabian was with Nina.

Jerome had an evil smile on his face.

"Patricia Dear, can you please go pick up the you know what." Trudy whispered because Amber was sipping her Orange Juice next to them.

"Okay." Patricia gulped down the rest of her drink, and then grabbed her coat. After she picked up the parcel addressed to her housemother she decided to kill some time by doing some shopping. _I am starting to act like Amber! _Patricia bought some tops for the summer.

While Patricia was off, everyone had been packing and saying goodbye. When Victor was around you had to leave by noon, now it is anytime in the day.

The students in Anubis house have only two more years left. (A/N I think they are in their third year but I am changing it up a little) Jerome hadn't had plans for collage so Trudy offered that he could just keep studying; but only two years to decide now.

"I don't want to leave! Nina don't go to America!" Amber bawled.

"Amber… you know that you and Fabes are coming with me for the summer right?" Soon after Nina's comment the cab came. They had to call another cab, because Amber –packed to much.

Yes, yes, we all know that you want to know about the Mick and Mara part. You will get to learn about them a little Later.

"Jerome buddy I am going to miss you." Alfie stood in the hallway with his best friend.

"Its only a few months, then we will be back to taking money from 7th graders." Jerome Grinned at his best friend.

Soon there was one less student standing there. Then came Mick and Mara. Mara didn't even say one goodbye she darted off to her cab.

Mick to moped outside, then left with a whisper of "Later, yeah."

Patricia's taxi came in after Mick moped his way out of Anubis house. She carried the glass into the basement. It was cleaned up now; with a cot in the corner from the late nights. Then a mini fridge, Trudy was a lifesaver for giving her food.

Then the emergency kit was over there for horrible cuts. Patricia walked upstairs to see Jerome lounging on the couch. "Slimeball?"

**Okayyyz; I want to say that there was NO school this day. Reviewz :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Stain Glass **

**By; ME! **

**Disclaimer: Okkkay, Trudy will you like to do the disclaimer? **

**Trudy: I am sorry dear, I am busy. Ask someone who isn't doing anything to do it. **

**Me: Jerome, would you please do the disclaimer. **

**Jerome: No. **

**Me: Thanks for the happiness! **

**Jerome: I am busy watching TV, but fine Mystery doesn't own anything. But she wishes she owns me. *He grins* **

**Me: Riiight now I am going to go in another room. * Walks away and pukes* **

**No POV **

Jerome looked over to the pixie like teen. "Oh hey Trixie." She muttered something in the lines of, "Stop calling me that."

"What are you doing here?" Patricia asked.

"You know, I stay all year." Jerome grinned. "Why are you here?"

"I was asked to stay all year. I have to umm catch up on things." She lied.

"Okay… well this is going to be a fun summer." Jerome smiled.

"Yes it is… no pranks though." She sighed.

"Aww! You wont let me have any fun!" Jerome pouted like a three year old.

"God… what did I ever do wrong?"

Patricia couldn't start the first night, Jerome forced her to watch a stupid horror movie.

Would she be able to get anything done with him around?

**End. **

**Please Review by pressing the button below this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Stain Glass **

**By, you know who **

**Disclaimer: Me- Alfred would you like to do the Disclaimer? **

**Alfie: WHY! I am not even in the story! **

**Me: I could mention you… **

**Alfie: Fine! Mystery doesn't own the show or characters or anything! **

**Me- Good job Alfred! **

**Alfie- … don't call me that. **

**No POV **

Jerome was luckily out visiting a friend, Alfie. Patricia went downstairs to begin the window. Then she realized that she picked up the wrong parcel.

Patricia returned to it and learned that someone else across town has it. Then her journey of the day began.

Jerome reached the Lewis household 20 minutes later. He and Alfie mostly pranked everyone.

He glanced out the window and saw Trixie. She had an angry expression so he didn't try anything.

She gulped as she found out that the Lewis's was the one with the parcel. She knocked on the door that Mrs. Lewis answered.

"Hullo, did you pick up glass yesterday?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, it is the wrong one." Emma sighed.

"I have yours, can I get mine back?" Patricia asked hopefully.

"Sure." She got it and they exchanged.

Jerome heard everything, and grew suspicious. "Alfonzo, I should be getting back to the house, I will see you later."

Jerome stalked off to find Trixie.

Patricia brought it back to the house, and was to tired to start. The front door slammed, Jerome must have seen her.

" Hello, Trixie." He grinned.

"Slimeball." She sighed.

"Something is up with you, why are you staying here? I am going to find out if it's the last thing to do."

Patricia gulped as Jerome left her.

Now she is scared.

He isn't going to stop until he gets the info he needs.

**Review! Then you get another chappie :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stain Glass **

**By; Mystery **

**Disclamier: Amberrr, would you like to do it? **

**Amber: Fine. Include me though! Mysterywriter54321 doesn't own House of Anubis. But she wishes she did; then she would have money to buy me more- **

**Me: AMBER! **

**Amber: Sorry Mystery! **

**No POV again. **

Every time Jerome was away from the house; she had time to start. She finished the cup; and began the person. Until she ran out of glass, she had to get some more. She walked upstairs; locking the door to the basement.

She lifted her pillow to find her bag with money. Jerome and Alfie are not the only bad ones.

She pocketed her money and left. She walked through the town, scared. You are probably thinking; why would she be scared? It all starts from a flashback.

_The young Patricia walked with her mother, but was taken to a busy store. She was separated from her parents, and walked outside. Her mother always told her to find a tree so she did. _

_A man clothed in black grabbed her. He took the money in her pocket (Don't ask why a 10 year old has cash) then beat her up. _

_End _

As Patricia remembered the flashback; she regained memory of the man. The man was Rufus Zeno. She shook the thought off, and kept walking.

"PATRICIA!" She heard a familiar voice. Amber Millington the boy crazed, shopaholic spotted her.

"Hey Amber!"

Jerome went out to talk to the Mrs. Lewis. She told him it was glass, so he went to the glass store. Then he met up with Patricia. "Hey Patricia!"

"Oh hey Jerome." She said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You know going door to door." Patricia sighed.

"Oh well see you at the house."

This is going to be harder than she thought.

**Extra Chappie feeling nice :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Stain Glass Reviewz **

**OMG First I have to say that iluvthecolorred93 u r one of my ****FAVORITE ****authors (: It makes me happeh 4 u to review. **

**A shout out to the following: **

**Ginnie-Belle, for being the first reviewr **

**Blewwolf **

**Daydreamer **

**The Real Dumb Blonde **

**PatromeFan **

**2theleftx2 **

**And **

**Red **

**XxX **

**Dis iz the happeh day of my life (: **

**I shall write laterz! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Stain Glass **

**By; Me **

**Disclaimer:… I don't own it. Ive said this 6 times. So I gunna break the rule I OWN IT! *Police show up* … umm I mean I DON'T own it. **

**A/N This chapter involves back to Mick and Mara's Discussion **

**No POV again. **

Jerome sat in his room, removing the thoughts of the whole 'What is Trixie does?' idea. He wanted to know what really did happen that day.

He reached for his phone and dialed in Mara's cell. "Hello?" Her voice asked.

"Hey Mara, it is Jerome!" He smiled, though he knew that she couldn't see it.

"Jerome! Did you hear that Mick and I broke up?" She sounded glum (A/N Fun word)

"Yeah, what did happen?"

"It involves a flashback…"

_Flashback. _

_Mara's grandmother fell ill, and she was the remaining member to take care of Mara's mom (She to was ill). Mara was forced to come and take care of her, forcing her to break up with Mick until the recovery. _

"_Mick, we have to break up!" She called again. _

"_Mara, give me one good reason!" He snapped. _

"_My grandmother. She may die, who knows!" She cried. _

_-You know the rest, end of flashback- _

"Oh…" Jerome was heartbroken, he to couldn't date his long term crush.

"I have to go." You could hear coughing in the background.

"Bye." He dropped the phone sighing.

**No chappie tomarrow mayb. Srry! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Stain Glass **

**By; Amber- AMBER STOP TAKING MYSTERY'S CREDIT! **

**Disclaimer: Amber isn't going to do it. She took my credit : ( **

**Amber: I wanted it though! **

**Me: Well, write your OWN story. **

**Amber: Fine, but since you cant stop me; MYSTERYWRITER54321 DOESN'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS! **

**Me: Amber… if you shut up I will buy you whatever you want. **

**Amber *Squeals*: Lets go shopping at expensive stores! **

**A/N I really don't like Jara, but I was doing an experiment **

**No POV **

**I am naming this chapter: House of Cuts, House of Romance **

Patricia got done with the shadowy figure, and decided she needed to do more. She started to cut off the glass that she didn't need for the eye. As she cut the glass, in return her arm got a huge cut.

She stumbled to the emergency kit; but couldn't find anything. The time was 1 in the mourning, no point for calling for Trudy.

She found a cloth and wrapped it around, sighing in relief.

Jerome, heard noises downstairs, so he came down.

"Patricia, are you okay?" Jerome saw the cut on her arm.

"Yeah I am fine…" He stepped over inches away from the glass. She didn't know what she did so she walked over to him and she kissed Jerome (A/N Awww)

While kissing him, she covered up the glass with her free hand.

_The gothic pixie is KISSING me! I don't know why I am excited about this though… _The thought ran through Jerome mind.

After covering the glass, she broke the kiss. Guilty enough; Patricia liked it.

"So umm we better get upstairs." She said.

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. "See you tomorrow Trix." He kissed her on the cheek and went to his house.

_What did I get myself into? _She thought.

**I kind of had a fun time writing this chapter :D **

**Reviewz **


	9. Chapter 9

**Stain Glass **

**By; MysteryWriter54321 **

**Not doing the fun disclaimer not in the mood. **

**No POV **

Patricia lay awake most of the night. She thought of Jerome, and what is going to be happening all summer.

Jerome, fell asleep shortly after the kiss.

Morning came, and Trudy made them breakfast. "Morning, Patricia." He smiled.

"Jerome." She answered back uneasily.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah… about last night." She started.

"We don't have to tell the others. But I do have a question for you." She knew his question.

"And that is?"

"Would you go out on a date with me tonight?"

"You mean last night wasn't one." She laughed.

"Yes or a no?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sure I would fancy that." She smiled. She thought that maybe he could help her.

_DATE_

Patricia had forgotten about the cut. So she wore a white shirt, with a sweatshirt that was blue and white, and dark shorts, then had converse.

Jerome knew his date wouldn't wear something fancy. So he wore short plaid pants, a superman shirt, and blue sneakers.

"Hey Patricia, ready for our date?" He yelled down the hallway.

"Yep!" Her voice screamed.

They stood outside, when a limo came up.

"You rented me a limo?" She asked.

"Yeah, I know people." _Well, actually I called for one under Sweeties name. So he is paying for the whole thing… _Jerome laughed at his own thought.

"What?"

"I set this up under Mr. Sweet's name." They both chuckled.

He took her to a restaurant, were some things got terribly worse.

The waitress came up, "Hey, I am Justine. And you are?" Patricia, tensed up and Jerome put a hand around her shoulder.

"Jerome, and this here is my **Date** Patricia." She sighed.

"What would you like?" She asked.

Before Patricia could answer he ordered, "A coke, and two pastas." She walked away and placed the order in.

Patricia laid her head on his shoulder, calm for once. "Patricia Williamson?" A voice said.

She turned around to see her ex-boyfriend from home, Chase Adams. "Yeah, hey Chase."

"Who is that?" Chase pointed to Jerome.

"Jerome Clarke." His voice was filled with anger.

"Oh, well why are you not home?" Chase asked.

"I didn't want to come. Hey look the food is here." That was a sign for Chase to leave.

They ate, awkwardly. To break it, Patricia threw pasta at her date.

Then… lets just say that the whole restaurant was throwing pasta and they were kicked out.

_Home_

They stood outside the door to the house. Locked.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"I don't know." He took a pin from his pocket and picked the lock.

"Wow." They walked inside, and went to there rooms. After Jerome was asleep she went to the basement.

She finished the rest of the cutting and got the eye done. She just needs the person.

_**Finish. **_

_**Woot, another chapter :D **_

_**Click that review button, you know you want to… **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Stain glass **

**By' Mystery **

**Alfie: Can I do the disclaimer? **

**Me: Knock yourself out *says boredly* **

**Alfie: Okay! Mystery doesn't own HoA, cuz Ambs and I would be together sooner. **

**Me: *Slaps Alfie* **

Patricia finished the person. But then she needed all of the other parts. She went over for the rope, heart, and knife. The pieces all broke, to tiny shards.

She called the number to the glass shop; they were out. She started getting mad and went accidently knocked over the entire masterpiece.

Jerome woke up as he heart the glass shatter. He ran downstairs to see his girlfriend (they are official) standing over glass.

"Trixie, what happened?" He demanded.

"Well… there is no point of keeping secrets so I will tell you. I do stain glass, so Trudy asked me to make a window. That is why I am staying over here, then they ran out of glass, then I knocked it ov-." He cut her off by kissing her.

"Patricia, where is the glass that you need now?" Patricia avoided eye contact.

"California, in America. They relocated, and that is where Nina lives!" She yelled.

"Patricia, its okay. We have a month until summer ends I swear I will help you." He looked at her.

"Next plane then we will leave?" She asked.

"Deal."

_**I am super board. I am taking requests to make stories :D **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Stain Glass **

**By: MysteryWriter54321 **

**I don't feel like doing the disclaimer. **

**I was on a paddle boat, climbed, and did trust activities. **

**No POV **

The plane ride was mostly sleeping. They cuddled together and annoyed old people.

Hours later they arrived to their destination. It had been 7 in the mourning; the glass shop opens in hours.

They stayed at a hotel; the best of the best.

"Trixie, wake up!" Jerome called for the 10th time.

"I don't want to go to school." She groaned like a five year old.

"Trixie, we need to get the glass!" He called.

"I don't want to go mum!" She whispered.

"I am going to regret this…" He went to the bathroom and filled a glass full of cold water. He poured it on her head and she shot up.

"Slimeball, what the heck was that for?" She half yelled and questioned.

"No time lets go!"

-Shop-

They opened the door, and saw a tall girl talking to a few kids there age.

"Well, there is this sporty guy named Mick, who is currently dating a know it all named Mara. He used to date Amber, my best British friend, but now she is with a prankster named Alfie. I am in a relationship with Fabian, my cute nerd boyfriend. Then there is Patricia, she isn't with anyone. There was a rumor that she went out with the teacher Mr. Winkler. Then Jerome, the only single guy in the house." The rumor made Patricia shudder.

They ignored the rest of the things Nina was telling her friends. They walked up to see an older woman.

"Hullo, children. What can I get for you?" She asked.

"Well, you may have heard of the store in England. They relocated here and have the pieces that I need." Patricia spoke up.

"I will go get it." She walked in the back.

"Patricia Williamson? Jerome Clarke?"

**End. **

**Click the review button and first person gets dedicated in next chappie :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**Stain Glass**

**Dedicated to: Ginnie-Belle (MoonBeam87 you receive a virtual cookie and tom. You get the dedication) **

**Disclaimer: Me- Hmmm…. Nina would you like to do it? **

**Nina- Sure… Mystery doesn't own house of Anubis. I am not going to add selfish things like people did. **

**Me- Thank you Nina. **

**Nina- No problem *Starts whispering* Fabes and I would have been together sooner. **

**Me- Nina… I can hear you. **

**No POV **

* * *

><p>They turned around to see their friend Nina.<p>

"Uhh, I am Jeremy and this is Trish." Jerome lied.

"… I am not stupid you guys. I know it is you." Nina rolled her eyes. "So what brings you here?"

"What does it look like?" Patricia smiled.

Just then Nina's friends came up. "Nina who is this?" A guy with sandy hair.

"Oh Jackson, this is Patricia and Jerome. Jerome and Patricia this is my friends, Jackson, Rodd, Joel, Molly, and Ashley." She pointed to each.

"You are right, Jerome is cute." Molly and Ashley giggled.

"Why didn't you tell us that this Patricia is hot?" Rodd complained.

Rodd had short black hair, and a muscular body. Jackson to had a muscular body, but has spiked up blonde hair. Joel, happens to be a bit bigger slightly but not much, with shaggy brown hair.

Molly, was one of those beach blondes, but was smarter than Amber. Ashley was the opposite, geeky with long black hair.

"Stay away from my Trixie." Jerome barked at the guys.

"Wait… Jerome you said My…" Nina gasped.

"Aww… that means they are dating." Molly looked at the ground. Before anything could be talked out about the situation, Nina's grandmother came.

"Ms. Williamson, I have the glass you need." She handed her the bag.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Nina, do you know these people?" She asked her granddaughter.

"Gram, this is Patricia and Jerome, you know them. Patricia is the first one to be mean to me, then Jerome is the prankster." Nina told her.

"Oh, well then Patricia and Jerome will you guys want to spend a couple of days with us?" The old women inquired.

Jerome looked at his girlfriend. "Sure, but only for a few days."

They didn't know what they were in store for again.


	13. Chapter 13

Stain Glass

Dedication: Moonbeam87

Disclaimer: I don't own HOA, and I sadly will never own it D:

No POV

Jerome was bored, sitting and watching horror movies with his girlfriend. He wanted to do something, so he flipped the channel.

'_Hey you! *is pointed towards Jerome* I bet you are tired of sitting there doing nothing. Then why don't you go to the best party ever! Its tonight at 7! See you there unless you are a loser!' _

Jerome knew that Patricia had to finish it up here and then ship it back to the house. He looked over to his girlfriend with pleading eyes. "Jerome you can go, just don't do anything bad, okay?"

"Okay, babe. See you later!" Jerome left to go and change. He put on his dark jeans, a white button up shirt and a vest with a red dragon on it.

He started off to the party while Patricia started on the window again.

Someone had spiked Jerome's drink. So he was flirting and kissing other girls.

While Jerome was off cheating, Patricia put the finishing touches on the window. She had time so she changed into black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a skull on it, and leather jacket. Her hair extension was pink, and she had on black converse.

She walked into the party, and the first thought in her head was _this is a drinking party. _

"You got to be kidding me." She whispered to herself as she walked through the party. Then she hated the sight she saw.

Her boyfriend kissing Molly.

XxXxX


	14. Chapter 14

**Stain glass **

**By: Meh **

**Disclaimer: Hmmm Mara would you like to do it? **

**Mara: Shh… I am reading. **

**Me:…. Never mind. I don't own it. **

**No POV **

Patricia store blankly at her boyfriend. Then she noticed someone near the punch, looking like they are spiking it.

"Jerome's punch… was spiked." She whispered.

She had to get out of there, which she sprinted out crying. Then she walked into the glass store up to Nina.

"Kill Molly. She is making out with MY Jerome!" I cried.

"What!" She asked.

"Someone spiked his drink… I just want to get back to the house."

"I will get him. you get back to the house and we will get you the plane." Nina smiled.

_ When Nina manages to get Jerome to the Airport_

Patricia didn't know how they let him through when he was drunk. She sighed when she thought of it.

The plane took off, where will their adventure take them next?

**Update was up there, c u all l8trz**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stain Glass **

**By: Mehhhh **

**Disclaimer: Lalala Mick do the disclaimer! **

**Mick: Fine. **

**Me: Be a good sport hehehe… **

**Mick: Very Funny! She still is the person who wishes she owns it but sadly she doesn't. **

**Me: … way to kill the Joy hehehe. **

**Joy: STOP THIS CRAP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Me: Whatever. **

**Before we begin I would also like to say that I may have my English teacher read this… then she would be reading this… *Waves nervously* Uhhh BYE! **

**So I am getting this done before skewl ends…. **

**No POV **

Jerome woke up with a headache. He couldn't remember a thing at all.

"Where am I?" He looked around to see him in his room at Anubis House.

"Yeah so that is what happened last night Trudy." Patricia's voice made Jerome smile.

"Oh dearie, I am so sorry! We need to get this finished we only have a week until school starts!" Trudy gasped. _One week? What the heck is happening to me, I can't remember a thing!_ Jerome thought.

He heard Patricia walk into the cellar, and cutting glass, slowly his memory regained.

XXX

Patricia finished the work, looking at the window she could already see her name on it. she just needs help to get it up on the wall, and she sure does know someone who can help.

She walked upstairs and called her cousin Jay. "Hey Jay, can you come and get your friends to come to the house and put a window in?" She asked.

"Okay, I need it done before next Monday. See you Friday then!" She hung up, and saw Jerome.

"Hey Trixie."

**A few more chapters D: **


	16. Chapter 16

**Stain Glass **

**By: MMYYSSTTEERRYY **

**Disclaimer: *Sleeps dreaming of me owning HoA. Then Sara comes out of no where* **

**Sara: You know you don't own House of Anubis right? **

**Me: Suuurrreee… **

**No POV **

"Jerome." She said with a straight face.

"Listen I am sorry, I learned my lesson." Patricia rolled her eyes and tapped her foot waiting to go.

"Can you forgive me?" She walked away but he grabbed her arm. She froze when he grabbed her, remembering the horrible day. "Sorry, here is my present." He whispered. Then he kissed her.

"I forgive you. Just never to that again." She whispered, after breaking the kiss.

Friday came and the window was placed, they just didn't know what they were in for on Monday.

**One Chapter left! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Stain Glass **

**Last Chapter **

**By: Mysterywriter54321 **

**Disclaimer: this is the last chance for this story to own it…. GIVE ME IT YOU MEANIES *Charges into building* **

**Meanie: I am sorry but I cant let you have it, but you can have the first copy of the season. Signed. **

**Me: Okay! **

**No POV **

They woke up early; it is the day everyone gets settled back into the house. Jerome met

his girlfriend by the stairs and she kissed him on the cheek.

Trudy smiled at them, "It's nice to see a good couple back together. Now eat up everyone

will be here soon. They all are coming together. Amber is picked up everyone in her new

limo. I heard it is pink." Trudy chuckled.

They ate their last calm breakfast, and then went to watch a horror movie. Patricia put her

head on his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"WE ARE BACK!" Amber Millington yelled, with feet moving in. The couple woke up

and saw them staring at each other. Amber started squealing. They broke apart from their

position, then Mara walked in.

"JEROME!" She ran and hugged him.

"Oh, my, God." Patricia stood there.

"Omg. This is so weird." Nina said, she knew everything between Jerome and Patricia.

"Hey Mara, I thought you said you couldn't come!" Jerome said half weirdly, and half

happy.

"My grandmother survived! So I can come back to the school, and we can get together."

She smiled widely.

Patricia got up and ran out of the room.

"Oh umm, uhhh." Was all that Jerome could say.

"Mara, you just hurt Patrome! Now this is going to wreck it to!" Amber stomped out to

cry with Patricia.

"What?" She clueless asked.

"And they say she is the smart one." Alfie snickered.

"Mara, I am dating

Patricia… I am sorry." Jerome ran up the stairs to find his girlfriend. He couldn't get into

the room so he sat in his own.

He heard footsteps the following mourning, and saw it was Patricia.

"Hey." He leaned against the wall.

"Why are you not with Mara?" She growled.

"I told her that I like you." He smiled.

"Yeah, but I am the second one you like." She frowned.

"Your right." She looked like she was going to cry, what an emotional Trixie.

"I hate you Jerome!" She yelled.

"You are the second on I like, but the first one I love." He pulled her into a kiss, in front of the window.

When they kissed, light passed through the window, right on the,.

"Love you Trixie."

"Hate you to Slimeball."

***Cries* I am finished with this story… I will start more with disappeared. Hmm… maybe I could make a sequel to this…. **

**Keep watching to find out if it does! **

**C u allz, **

**-MysteryWriter54321 **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **

Before I finished this story I said I would give a copy to my English Teacher. And which I did :D

Ive advoided her all day, on the first day, but on Friday (Yesterday for me :D) She stopped me. My tutor told me that she liked it and thought it was cool that I gave it to her. I was messing with her and acting like I was scared. So I was like.

Me: I am on the bus

Her: To bad

Me: I have to babysit my sister

Her: To bad for her :P

Me: I know what you are going to say, my tutor already told me.

So now I just want my red card back.

Anyways I just wanted to tell you that, and I am working on the sequel, it will be out soon!


End file.
